Akron
Akron is the final boss in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. He returns in Bullet Heaven 2. Akron is an ancient demonic deity summoned by Godcat that has lived for billions of years. He used to rule over much of the world but was eventually defeated by other gods. Unable to destroy him, they bound him in his prison and forced him into a deep sleep. He was awoken by Matt, Natalie and Lance, who heard about the ancient evil and came to destroy it. They approached the demon's tomb and poked it. The deity then proceeded to sap their life energy, though they managed to survive. However, by now, the demon's powers were so dense, that time and space began to distort itself in his presence. The resulting rift hurled the heroes to a place only known as The Town. While they traveled seeking revenge, Akron spent its time trying to recover from the curse. Eventually the heroes arrive and defeat the weakened Akron. Powers And Abilities Akron is likely one of the most powerful enemies in the Epic Battle Fantasy series (next to Godcat and The Devourer). He possesses a variety of dangerous magical abilities, chief among which is his ability to change his elemental affinities at will. The large gem on his torso indicates which element he has shifted to, and players can track his new resistances and weaknesses by using Lance's "Scan" ability on Akron - the boss only needs to be scanned once, no matter his form. Offensively, Akron can cast numerous powerful spells, mainly taking the form of beams or generic magic available to the players. As seen in the prologue, he can drain the powers of his foes to increase his own strength. A NPC in the final area of the game speculates that Akron drains his victims' souls to do this. He can summon lesser enemies to his side, including his signature Rune Claws (floating metal pincers animated by a red orb of energy in their centers) to assist him with healing/support spells and elemental attacks of their own. After taking some damage, Akron can also switch to his second form, a massive, monstrous face with a gaping mouth. This form mainly attacks by releasing various weapons and creatures from its mouth, including an enormous blade of energy, Evil Worms (demonic, sandworm-like beasts that attack independently of their spiky tails), and a gigantic sphere of dark energy that has a small chance to instantly kill its targets. Gallery Akron in the beastiary.png Akron phase 2.png Trivia *Akron has his own theme, titled "Divine Madness". *As Akron loses health, his appearance changes over time. His horns become torn up, a white halo appears over his head, the large gem on his abdomen cracks, and his bandages come off, revealing bright red eyes. *Akron was named after the dark lord in Rhapsody of Fire's lyrics. *The potential elemental affinities Akron can take include fire/bomb (red), ice (blue), thunder (yellow), water/ice (blue-green), earth/poison (brown), holy (white), and darkness (black). *Akron's visual design is inspired by Anima from Final Fantasy 10, Asura from Soul Eater, and some of the Homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist. *If one of Akron's eyes starts to show shortly after you hit him, it could be an indication that he is about to morph into his second form. *Dark Godcat states in-battle that she created Akron as a "gift to humanity". This is significant because it establishes the fact that Godcat is the "big bad" of the series—and the most powerful entity in Epic Battle Fantasy. *During his death animation, Evil Worms are seen coming out of the ground and exploding in the same way Akron is during said animation, possibly meaning that the Evil Worms are linked to him in some way. Despite this, Evil Worms can be found in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Category:Deities Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Satan Category:Weaklings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Multi-Beings Category:Big Bads Category:Magic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains